<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now Near the Winter Solstice by Reijin_Hakumei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784522">Now Near the Winter Solstice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei'>Reijin_Hakumei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Office Party, Winter Solstice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got this friend<br/>I don't think you know him<br/>He's not much for words<br/>He's hidden his heart away</p><p>Oh I've got this friend<br/>A loveless romantic<br/>All that he really wants<br/>Is someone to want him back...</p><p>I've got this friend<br/>I don't think you know her<br/>She sings a simple song<br/>It sounds a lot like his</p><p>Oh I've got this friend<br/>Holding onto her heart<br/>Like it's a little secret<br/>Like it's all she's got to give...</p><p>It'd be such a shame...<br/>...If they never meet</p><p>She sounds lovely...<br/>...He sounds right out of a dream</p><p>If only...<br/>...If only</p><p>If only</p><p>Excerpt:</p><p>“That’s so sweet,” Rukia said quietly, watching the two slowly make their way through the crowd back to them. She watched, a bit stunned as her brother came up to the two to congratulate them, Toshiro smiling as they exchanged words and Byakuya offering a rare smile in return.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ichigo agreed. Both froze as his fingers brushed against her own, having released her arm earlier to join in the applause, neither noticing how close they were standing. “Sorry,” he said, withdrawing his hand a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Seireitei Server Holidays Gift Exchange 2020, YukiShiro Ship Week and Archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now Near the Winter Solstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Mine/gifts">Shinigami_Mine</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poet_Forge/gifts">Poet_Forge</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, near the Winter Solstice, it is good to light candles. All the nice meanings of bringing light to the world can be beautiful. But perhaps we are concentrating on lighting the world because we don't know how to light up our own lives.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ralph Levy</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You called me in to see me sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teal eyes flickered over to the young woman that had addressed him. She was dressed in a professional yet muted manner as she always was, her clothes dark and forgettable. Her raven hair was neatly brushed to fall mid-way down her back, only one strand in the front determinedly refusing to be brushed behind her ears with the rest of her bangs. He sympathizes a bit, having his own lock of white hair that always fell into his left eye. Her violet eyes, such a unique color, even seemed dull and… guarded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, have a seat Kuchiki-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat, not relaxing in the slightest, her posture perfect and he found himself frowning at her - which he was sure didn’t help to relax her but he was at a bit of a loss of what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this about, sir?” She asked, her voice ice cold and rigid. She wasn’t being unfriendly, that was just the way she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so utterly alike. He remembered being that closed off from everyone, never letting anyone close. He wasn’t honestly that much better but he understood now, the difference one person could make. He hadn’t realized how depressed he had been before…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he could see that same isolation in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was worrying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong with my reports or performance?” she continued after a few moments of silence. Her voice… it sounded so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How on Earth was he going to address this? He hadn’t even known how to help himself… He just knew he had to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byakuya had requested he take on his sister, Rukia, as an intern, that she desperately needed the opportunity to socialize and connect with others outside of him. He said that she put on a smile for him whenever they were together but he couldn’t help feeling that it was forced - fake - and that she needed someone else to connect with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been three months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia was highly capable, had excelled at every task he had given her, but she had yet to make a single personal connection. She was isolating herself, keeping everyone else at a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And though he couldn't blame her, he felt like he needed to intervene. Because he really did understand - he just also knew the damage this self-isolation was causing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he finally spoke, “Your work has been exemplary. In fact, if you wanted a full time position, I would be prepared to offer you one. However, I am concerned…” He paused, thinking through exactly how to phrase the problem, considering how he would have received this conversation himself, just a year ago. “...I am concerned about your mental wellbeing, Kuchiki-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dull violet eyes narrowed slightly, “I don’t understand…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your work has been excellent, this cannot be denied. However, I have not seen you make any </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> connections while here. And I know that, other than being at home with your brother, you do not socialize outside of work. While I appreciate your dedication, I can’t help but be concerned that your entire life seems to revolve around your work. It simply isn’t a healthy state.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia frowned and he was a bit saddened that he was relieved to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> expression on her usually smooth face. “I don’t see you having </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> connections here either. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled then and her eyes widened at the level of warmth and amusement in that smile. His entire face softened and he seemed far more approachable. Before, he never would have been able to smile this way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what she was doing to herself. Isolating herself from pain, yes, but also joy, peace, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have been right, I'm a bit ashamed to admit, not that long ago. We are very alike, you and I. I know connecting with others is difficult for you but the people that care about you are worried. Listen, all I'm asking is that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright? We have the company party next Friday night. I want you to promise me that you'll be there and talk to at least one person about something completely unrelated to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia frowned again, clearly not liking the suggestion. “And if I don't make it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I don't think this is the best place for you to continue to grow. I would need to discuss your position here with your brother, find another fit perhaps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia stood up, shaking slightly, trying to contain a full outburst, “How is that fair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You just told me that you would extend me a permanent position and now you're threatening to fire me? Over a party? After everything that I've -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rukia!” he said sternly, cutting her off. She went silent, crossing her arms in front of her. He took a deep breath before sighing out and gestured for her to sit. She did so but still looked extremely upset. Succeeding and making her brother proud meant everything to her and he didn't want to use that against her but he also knew it was the only way to get her to attend and actually make an effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant what I said, both times. Your work is excellent but you aren't thriving here, you're no longer growing. The entire point of an internship is to gain the skills needed to be successful in a profession. You've done that. But you've stopped moving forward. I won't trap you in a life that makes you miserable and I won't allow yourself to either, at least regarding what little of that decision is mine to make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia sat in silence for a full minute, seeming to compose herself. “My brother is worried as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said gently. “And I share that concern. I’ll admit, I’ve grown fond of you over the past few months, Rukia. You remind me of myself - too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not anymore,” she stated with an icy tone. “You found someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That warm smile returned to his face, “I did. I won’t ask you to open up to me, it wouldn’t be appropriate, given our positions. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rukia, try to let </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to know you. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starting with the company party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Besides,” he said, his teal eyes bright and happy, “I’d like to introduce you to the person that managed to thaw out my own iced-over heart.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“This is sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off Yukio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this is really sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the man that literally would do nothing but play video games all day if you could get away with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my point. I’m far more social than you right now - and that should definitely concern you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> that my life is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you. Not all of us that fall in love actually get a happy ending you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerald eyes narrowed, glaring at the pathetic figure of his long-time friend slumped on his couch. He was surrounded by several cans of soda and old pizza boxes. He had no idea how long it had been since the last time he had actually cooked. Ichigo used to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> light in a way, always pulling him out to have fun, to get out of the house. It had started in high school - his senior year. His family had relocated to Japan for business and he'd been forced to complete his last year of high school in another brand new school, in another completely foreign country, taking classes in another language - this one he could barely read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately he’d always been amazing with technology and by that point he'd become used to moving and having to quickly adapt to a new country. Within the first week he’d programmed his phone to translate the kanji of his texts into English for him by just hovering the camera over the page. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> learn the language, of course - he’d never suffer such an obvious handicap for long - but seeing the translation beside the characters helped him learn more quickly and kept him on top of his studies. His parents would have been… </span>
  <em>
    <span>displeased</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him, to put it nicely, if he had fallen behind for something as simple as a language barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been teased of course, his accent was clear and his light blonde hair may as well have been a target on the back of his head, screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t care, really, used to being alone after so much displacement - what would be the point of friendship doomed to fail when he was inevitably forced to move again? But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ichigo</span>
  </em>
  <span> had cared. He’d made it clear that anyone messing with Yukio would later regret it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been… Touched. No one had ever stood up for him before. And Ichigo would even speak to him in English - far from ridiculing him about not being native to Japan, he'd wanted to learn everything about the world and the other countries he'd lived in. When they’d later been accepted into the same college - after Yukio had declared to his family that he would attend where he wanted or not at all and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> company could end with them for all he cared - Yukio had opened up to him even more, the two becoming close friends and roommates throughout their college years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yukio had been there for him, just like Ichigo was for him. He’d been there when he finally got the nerve to ask out Orihime Inoue, late into their senior year - the most beautiful girl in school. Even Yukio would readily admit that and he’d never been confused about his attraction to men. The girl was gorgeous and incredibly kind. And they’d seemed happy. He’d been happy for them, really. Even in love, Ichigo still made time for his quiet, introverted friend, and Orihime was incredibly sweet to him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been there through the early stages of their relationship, calming him down before each of those first dates, either in person or through texts, hearing about each milestone in their relationship - whether he wanted to or not sometimes. First time holding hands, sharing food, cuddling, kissing - he really hadn’t wanted to know but he never had the heart to tell a clearly euphoric Ichigo that. He’d never seen him so nervous as the day he’d proposed to Orihime - nor as overjoyed as when she’d said yes. Ichigo was such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>decent</span>
  </em>
  <span> person, it was pleasant to see him so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually though… their relationship became strained. Ichigo wanted to wait to become more physical until he was married. He was just traditional like that. Yukio wanted to blame the old books he preferred to read because he knew his family didn’t care. There was just something about falling in love with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>true love</span>
  </em>
  <span> and being with them forever that appealed to him - and he firmly believed that true love would last, would wait for him to be ready. Orihime had been enchanted by his ideals about love and physical intimacy… at first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, four years proved to be too long to wait as Ichigo also refused to marry until he was out of college and could support himself and a family. Like he said, his friend was oddly traditional. Orihime was a nursing student, her grades needing to stay nearly perfect to stay in her program, and she began spending more time with study groups than with Ichigo. It was completely understandable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she also met Ulquiorra Cifer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a biochemistry major himself and they’d suffered through organic chem together - which anyone could tell you was a feat and a definite bonding experience. They became close and Cifer didn’t seem to share Ichigo’s reservations about physical intimacy. They got a bit drunk one night, hands and mouths a bit hot and heavy, and Orihime had immediately confessed to Ichigo. She told him that she just didn’t feel that way about him anymore, that “Ulquiorra-kun” was now at the center of her heart and she couldn’t deny how she felt about him… And how she no longer felt about Ichigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d attempted to return the engagement ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo had refused to accept it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yukio had been watching him spiral downward into his current depressing state ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d tried to be a good, understanding friend. Really, he had. But that had been two </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago. It was past time he’d moved on. Or at least went out. Yukio had been a bit preoccupied the last year, finally finding his own love and feeling more happy in a relationship than he ever thought he could. But that enthusiasm was muted around Ichigo. Yukio’s happiness seemed to just remind him of what he’d lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t seem to think he could find again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, get showered and dressed, I’m bringing you with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toshiro has his company party tonight. As a client I’m allowed to attend with a plus one. I’m looking at him. And I’m currently not impressed to have him on my arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why wouldn’t you go with Toshiro? That literally makes no sense, you don’t need a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m meeting Toshiro there anyway - and you know how he has to keep up appearances, he can’t have me on his arm all night, he’d lose his more conservative clients. They don’t really mind his personal affairs but rubbing our relationship in their face wouldn’t be a good idea, especially with my family business being so intertwined with his now. Even if we weren’t dating we don’t want to give off the impression that I get treated differently than his other clients, that I somehow have a level of favoritism.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone that knows Toshiro at all would know that he’d never allow his personal feelings about someone to impact his work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, as true as that is, it’s still better to keep a bit of distance at work events. So, get ready, you need this and I’m not enduring this night playing respectful distance with my partner without some support. Besides, who’s going to make fun of all the other stuck-up, rich assholes with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this some holiday thing? I’m not sure Yukio…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because it’s the 21st of December doesn’t automatically make it a holiday party. Officially, anyway. Toshiro doesn’t celebrate Christmas anyway - says he’s all birthday-partied out after both of ours,” Yukio said with a light laugh. “The whole gift-giving aspect is a bit less meaningful and anticipated with our birthdays so close to the 25th.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, his was yesterday right? Fuck, I don’t need to bring him a present, do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep me company, that’ll be present enough for us both - because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you haven’t gotten me anything either. When was the last time you left your apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the beauty of working from home, you don’t need to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, tonight you're leaving,” Yukio stated firmly, grabbing his hand and hauling him onto his feet, surprisingly strong for such a small body. “I don’t have to monitor you while you shower and change, do I?” His emerald eyes narrowed, “Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo’s dark amber eyes widened, waving his hands in front of him, “No - no I’m good, not necessary. I’ll be ready in ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go lay out your clothes on the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I can dress myself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio glanced back, a fine blonde eyebrow raised as he looked him up and down. “Sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo grumbled to himself as he made his way to the restroom, closing the door hard for good measure and Yukio laughed a bit at the childish action. Then he sighed, letting himself into his friend’s room and pulling out some of his finer clothes. Black slacks and belt, white button up, dark grey vest, and a black crossover tie and jacket with simple silver cufflinks. All as new as the day Yukio had insisted on buying them for him. He shook his head - his friend cleaned up well but he was wasting away here, isolating himself from the world. Yukio was still a bit amazed at the swap in their roles, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one dragging Ichigo out of his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to the living room to wait, tidying up a bit by throwing away all the trash that had accumulated since he’d last been there. Ichigo was usually a clean person - this pile of rubbish was really concerning to see. His depression had seemed to reach a point where he no longer cared about his appearance or his surroundings, something he had once taken great pride in. Yukio was worried about him, truly. He hoped tonight would help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d just managed to finish his task when Ichigo walked out of his room, thankfully dressed in the clothes he’d laid out on his bed for him without fuss. He looked good, as handsome as Yukio remembered him being, noting he had taken the time to shave the stubble from his chin as well. He smiled at his friend, saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> you look sexy enough to be my date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha, like anyone compares to Toshiro in your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> look good. I’m glad to see you all put together again, it’s been far too long. Now,” Yukio said with a grin, holding out his arm for Ichigo to take, “escort me to my prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo laughed, and Yukio knew he remembered the teasing they used to do when Yukio would act like some royal with Ichigo being his guard, shooing away the more aggressive men and women who tried to take advantage of Yukio’s shy demeanor around strangers and petite size. Putting on such a superior front gave him enough confidence to stand up for himself, something he hadn’t needed to do after getting together with Toshiro, finally feeling confident in himself without the act. He smiled softly at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much had changed for him after that day - all of it for the better. Toshiro and he had been forced into working together, brokering a deal between their two companies, and he’d been a wreck the entire time in the gorgeous, utterly brilliant man’s presence. He’d acted cold, at first, as he always did. But Toshiro had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>colder,</span>
  </em>
  <span> something he’d never experienced before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>before Toshiro had tried to get him to warm up to them, to gain advantage over him and his family’s wealth and connections. But Toshiro had been pure business. He’d treated him like an equal, like he was just a competent, serious client. Not once had he made a passing remark about his size, youth, or status. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they had made their deal, Yukio was already utterly enamored. Ichigo was actually the one that had convinced him to ask him out and Yukio had somehow managed to do so without making a complete fool out of himself. He’d never asked someone out before - he’d never had to. Toshiro had given him a considering look at first, telling him he’d think about it. It took two weeks for him to decide while they’d texted back and forth - the longest two weeks of Yukio’s life - and amazingly, he’d agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea why Toshiro accepted his floundering advances - he didn’t seem that receptive to him back then, especially those first few dates. But Yukio kept asking to see him again and Toshiro kept agreeing and slowly, the other warmed up to him. He was still extremely reserved in public and Yukio completely understood why - he had his own appearances to keep - but behind closed doors, away from the rest of the world, he’d never felt more cherished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro was a very passionate, focused lover, utterly considerate and wonderfully physical. As hands-off as he was in public, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself when they were alone, always wanting to be holding him or connected to him in some way, even if it was just the barest touch. Yukio felt more loved than he’d ever felt before, a feeling that only seemed to grow the longer they were together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo wasn’t entirely correct before, when he’d said Yukio would rather be at home playing video games all day. He still loved his games but… Before they’d been an escape from a life he didn’t really want to be a part of, that he didn’t feel like he fit into, that he didn’t feel wanted in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt no desire for such an escape now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was wanted, that he fit - perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he didn’t want to miss a single moment of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at Ichigo as he took his arm, allowing the taller man to lead him out into the cold air, their breath visible in the soft yellow light of the street lamps. Ichigo once had a similar outlook on life to Yukio’s current one - before… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped to see him come back to himself again, to share his kind, caring soul with the world that had so cruelly attempted to dim his bright light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also knew Toshiro had a similar concern for his newest intern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just maybe… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could help each other… </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The room was candle-lit, as befit the date and made the large room seem far more romantic than usual. A stage had been placed to the side where a small string quartet and pianist played soft, beautiful, yet unobtrusive music. It blended well into the background unless you focused and listened, the obvious skill of each player apparent and pleasant. Tall, small, round tables were scattered about the room, candles centered upon the black satin tablecloths, allowing the guests to set down their drinks when they wished and gave the room a soft, warm glow - like stars dotted throughout the black of the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro was multitasking - nothing unusual - as he courteously spoke to each guest that approached him, kept an eye on Rukia standing off on her own to the side of the room, and continuously scanned for the arrival of his partner. Yukio wasn’t expecting him to spend much time with him tonight but had still of course agreed to come. He knew how Toshiro disliked these events, mostly because of how neutral he had to act towards him when all he wanted to do was proclaim to the world that the brilliant, adorably sexy blonde was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beyond being the Winter Solstice, December 21st held a different importance to the two of them. December 21st was the date when, exactly one year ago, Toshiro had agreed to their first date. Yukio had been such a breath of fresh air to him. When he worked, he was utterly focused and surprisingly thoughtful, detailed, and efficient. Toshiro usually felt frustrated or held back somehow when he worked with others - he’d never felt that way with Yukio. Not only could he keep up with him, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>challenge</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Toshiro had never really considered having a romantic relationship, always thinking of them as unnecessary complications doomed to end in failure eventually anyway. He just didn’t see the point. Also, such a thing would expose himself in a way that he abhorred - he hated feeling vulnerable around others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being with Yukio though, talking to him… It was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And he knew he was far from easy to get along with. He had high expectations of both himself and others - expectations that Yukio effortlessly exceeded in every possible way. And the most endearing thing was he had no idea that he did so; he didn’t realize how amazing he was, how gorgeous, how completely irresistible. Honestly, the only reason he’d had reservations about accepting his offer at the start was because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toshiro</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>be good enough for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yukio deserved someone that could give their heart to him completely - something Toshiro had never remotely been able to do. He had held </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> at a distance. Such a thing would hurt Yukio’s warm heart over time and the last thing Toshiro wanted was to cause him any amount of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the other meant too much to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was exactly a year ago today that he’d realized that. That the only reason he was hesitant about accepting his advances was because he only ever wanted to see joy in those beautiful emerald eyes. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>bring</span>
  </em>
  <span> him joy, himself, and relieve any pain, stress, or sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And giving him - </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> - a chance would clearly bring him the most joy. It was obvious to Toshiro how Yukio felt about him, how he seemed to come more alive whenever Toshiro spoke to him with a little less ice, how he blushed and became so adorably flustered every time Toshiro gave him the smallest, briefest smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agreeing that day had been one of the best decisions of Toshiro’s life. Having Yukio by his side… He’d originally set out to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy - he never suspected how much joy and love had been absent from his own life. They could challenge each other intellectually in a way that Toshiro adored and his Yukio was so utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>responsive</span>
  </em>
  <span> to every word, every touch… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved how he fit in his arms, how he snuggled into his chest when he held him and allowed Toshiro to rest his chin atop his head whenever he did so. He loved his partner’s petite build - as much as he had been thoroughly relieved to grow out of his own small body, a late growth spurt giving him another full foot between the ages of 18 and 20. Yukio’s size fit him perfectly though and he wouldn’t change a thing about his smaller lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teal eyes swept the room subtly, so as to not be rude to the current client that was speaking to him, but everything fell away when he finally spotted him, a warm, affectionate smile instantly coming to his face. Yukio was with Ichigo, his long-time friend. The two were practically brothers and Toshiro was glad to see Yukio had managed to convince him to attend tonight. Ichigo needed to be around people again - it had been clear that Yukio was becoming ever increasingly concerned. Toshiro also wanted him here for a couple selfish reasons, however. And the first was currently trying to make herself a part of the furniture along the side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He politely excused himself from his guest and approached Rukia, holding out his arm in the universal pose for her to take. She was so well-mannered she didn’t even hesitate to do so, though her expression showed a slight frown. She still didn’t want to be here, he could tell. That was fine, he doubted Ichigo felt much differently. So they already had something in common to complain about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gracefully led her to the other two. Yukio’s entire expression brightened when he caught sight of him and Toshiro felt that warm smile settle back on his own face. He knew how him showing his usually closed-off emotions to Yukio affected him and so he didn’t even try to hide it. They may not have been obvious with their growing relationship but it was clear to anyone that had seen them together how they felt about each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Toshiro no longer cared who saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio meant everything to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time he’d made that clear.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yukio grinned, catching sight of Toshiro and waving, feeling instantly warm at the soft smile that overtook his partner’s face as he led a petite woman over to them. This must have been Rukia, the intern he’d been concerned about - Byakuya’s younger sister. He’d met Byakuya a handful of times at events such as this one. He didn’t think anything could cause that man concern. But he clearly had a soft spot for his sister and she did seem… absent. Like she wasn’t really there, her violet eyes dull and her expression blank but for the slightest frown. Not even Ichigo was this far gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rukia, I’d like to introduce you to my partner, Yukio, and his friend Kurosaki Ichigo. Yukio, Ichigo, this is Kuchiki Rukia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, I don’t get to learn Yukio’s last name?” Rukia asked, clearly a bit flustered at being forced into a more familiar form of address towards someone she’d only just met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukio isn’t from Japan, he prefers being called by his first name,” Toshiro explained, “And, well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My last name is exceedingly difficult to pronounce,” Yukio said with a grin. “Really, it doesn't matter, but if you’d like to know my full name is Yukio Hans Vorarlberna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet eyes widened a bit at the foreign name and Yukio chuckled, “Yeah, Yukio is more than fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-all right,” Rukia conceded. “Yukio-san,” she addressed, giving a slight bow, “I’m honored to meet you, Hitsugaya-san has spoken very fondly of you. And Kurosaki-san,” she concluded, bowing towards him as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio dipped his head a bit, the entire process of bowing still a bit uncomfortable to him even after several years here. “Really, just Yukio is fine. I’m very glad to meet you as well. Toshiro has told me how accomplished you are at your work, I know he really appreciates you - and I as well. He’s been able to come home at a decent time these past few months,” he added with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I didn’t realize… You two live together?” Rukia asked. She looked a bit uncertain, like she wasn’t sure if it was an appropriate question or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess I’m not surprised you wouldn’t have known, Toshiro tends to be fairly reserved about our private life. I’m a bit amazed he’s spoken about me at all to you. Not that I’m complaining at all, don’t misunderstand, it’s - nice to hear though.” Yukio glanced back at his partner, catching his teal eyes and noticing the slight sadness there. Yukio immediately reached out, taking his hand and smiling warmly, “Really Toshiro, I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make it alright. Rukia, Ichigo, would you mind if I pulled Yukio away for a bit?” Toshiro’s tone didn’t give much away but Yukio squeezed his hand a bit in reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-of course, sir,” Rukia said, removing herself from his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ichigo, keep her company?” Yukio asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - agh, fine, yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio gave him an appreciative look before he allowed Toshiro to pull him away, a silly smile spreading across his face at the fact that their hands were still tightly joined.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You, um, don’t really need to stay with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo glanced back at the petite woman, a bit amused that she was even a couple inches shorter than Yukio. Where did Toshiro find all these adorable, short people? And she was cute - even in her simple black dress, she was clearly beautiful, even though she wasn’t remotely trying to be. She wasn’t wearing any makeup or jewelry - the style of her dress was rather conservative. Ichigo found himself intrigued and grinned at her, offering his arm, which he was only more delighted by her instantly taking. “What kind of gentleman would I be, leaving such a lovely lady unattended?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please,” she said, although there was a slight bit of red beginning to stain her cheeks, “I’ve been on my own here for almost an hour already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo frowned, “Why did you come then? You don’t make it sound as if being here was your idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it wasn’t… Hitsugaya-san </span>
  <em>
    <span>requested</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I attend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toshiro? That seems a bit… Odd, for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I only know him through Yukio, but he doesn’t seem to be the type to make sure another person would attend a party without his own reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling my brother put him up to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… They’re… friends? Or at least, Hitsugaya-san is one of the few people nii-sama actually enjoys talking to. Their relationship is the reason I’m here, as an intern in the first place. Toshiro rarely takes on interns but he did so as a favor to nii-sama. He’s actually over there,” she said, pointing out a beautiful man with long raven hair speaking with several other people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he a client of Toshiro’s as well?” Ichigo wondered out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but they occasionally do need to work together. It’s more like… They advise each other? Hitsugaya-san invited him tonight for some reason and nii-sama accepted. I was very surprised to see him here though, he tends to avoid this type of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that where you get your avoidance of parties from? Your brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said quietly, “I just… I guess I don’t see the point. It’s not like anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to get to know you at these things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’m much the same. To tell you the truth, I haven’t been out for a long while. Yukio practically dragged me here tonight - said I needed to socialize with someone other than him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia laughed a bit and Ichigo decided it was one of the most pleasant sounds he had heard in a long time. “Sounds like we both got roped into being here then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo smiled at her, a bit amazed his face was still able to make the honest version of the expression. He couldn’t help it, she was just so different from anyone he’d ever met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honest - that’s what she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like,” he agreed, his voice as soft as his smile.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rukia wasn’t sure what was happening. She felt… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t felt anything, in what seemed like forever. But tonight she’d felt nervous, waiting on her own before Hitsugaya-san had come to collect her and introduce her to his… partner? She was still a bit confused on their relationship, not really having been exposed to many relationships beyond the traditional ones her family insisted on. And then she’d been flustered, meeting Yukio and his friend, Kurosaki-san. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio wasn’t anything like she’d expected. He was only slightly taller than her and looked, well, adorable, even in a suit and tie. And he seemed so honestly happy and far more expressive than her boss, she had been a bit surprised that the two were together - that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived </span>
  </em>
  <span>together, a thing that would have been utterly scandalous in her family before marriage. Hitsugaya-san just always seemed so… serious, like he would find such a person childish. But she’d seen how he’d looked at him; it was so obvious how much they were in love. And she couldn’t help but feel… happy, herself, seeing such simple, obvious care between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she’d been left in the company of Kurosaki-san and she found herself… flattered and self-conscious. He kept looking at her like he’d never see anyone like her before. He was completely obvious. It didn’t help that he was devastatingly handsome, even with his utterly ridiculous orange, spiky hair. A Japanese boy with that hair color? There was no way that was natural… And yet, he didn’t seem the type to want to call attention to himself. He was… sweet, she decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look,” Ichigo said suddenly, directing her attention towards the stage that had been set up, the live band suddenly stopping the soft, instrumental music as Hitsugaya-san pulled a clearly confused yet amused Yukio along after him to the front of the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia’s violet eyes widened as he took Yukio’s other hand in his own, holding them both as he stood with him at the center of the stage and bringing them to his lips, kissing the back of each hand, Yukio blushing but grinning widely, clearly overjoyed by the public display of affection in front of so many. What was he… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo’s amazed voice interrupted her thoughts as he quietly exclaimed, “Wait, is he really…”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for coming tonight,” Toshiro’s clear, authoritative voice cut through the party, everyone stilling in the middle of scattered conversations and giving him their attention. Yukio had always been amazed at his effortless confidence and control of a room. He had no idea why </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was up here with him while he did this but he couldn’t help but be thrilled at being publicly acknowledged by his partner. All Toshiro had told him was that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It was past time everyone knew what you meant to me, who you are to me. I don’t care if I lose anyone’s business - I don’t want to work with anyone that would disrespect you or our relationship.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he’d led him on stage to address the crowd. He knew he was blushing but he didn’t care - Toshiro was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he was finally willing to be completely open about that. His eyes sought out Ichigo, glad to see he was still with Rukia and he grinned at the two. He was also happy to see a bit of light in both of their eyes. Seems Toshiro had been right about that as well. The two were well-suited, even if they didn’t realize it yet. He was sure that they’d make a strong connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A solid friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps… someday more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Toshiro continued speaking, Yukio turned his attention back to his partner, glancing occasionally at their still joined hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve asked you all here tonight for one simple reason,” Toshiro paused, turning to Yukio and catching his emerald eyes with his own soft teal. “And he’s standing here beside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio’s expression became a bit uncertain and Toshiro squeezed their joined hands as he turned fully towards him, no longer looking at anyone else in the room. Yukio found himself holding his breath at the intense look in his brilliant teal eyes, his heart beating fast and an excited thrill running through him, although he was still thoroughly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukio,” Toshiro said, his sure voice carrying in the utterly silent room but Yukio felt as if he were only speaking to him. “A year ago I made the best decision of my life. I told myself that I was going to try and open my heart to another person. That person was you. You have no idea how much you’ve changed my life - how much you’ve changed </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve never felt more alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you, I was barely living. I had everything I thought I needed or wanted. I thought I was making a difference in the world; I thought that would bring my life purpose, fulfillment. But I didn’t know how to light up my own life. I was trapped in a darkness that I wasn’t even aware of - I would be still, absent of the one thing that brings any real meaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me. I have no idea what I did to deserve your love but I never want you to question how much it means to me. How much I love you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro kneeled, releasing Yukio’s right hand as he did so and Yukio couldn’t help raising the freed hand to his lips as he gasped, utterly speechless. He felt tears threatening to collect in his emerald eyes, utterly overwhelmed with joy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>love.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukio,” Toshiro addressed, a sure, soft smile on his face that took Yukio’s breath away and he realized he was shaking slightly. Toshiro gripped his left hand a bit tighter and Yukio took a breath, returning his smile with a shaky one of his own as a couple tears slipped from his eyes, still completely overwhelmed that Toshiro was really doing this - in front of everyone that mattered in his life. His right hand now held a ring box and Yukio had to take another deep breath to calm himself as Toshiro continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it may be awhile before we can legally marry but I don’t want to live a moment more without being able to claim you as mine - without telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I’m yours. Will you accept this ring as a token of engagement and intent to marry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Yukio whispered, his voice shaky while he attempted to hold back more tears. He felt utterly ridiculous, crying in front of everyone, but he was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I would have waited forever, you didn’t have to do this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did,” Toshiro said just as quietly, slipping a simple golden ring onto his left ring finger, “Because you shouldn’t have had to wait at all. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio pulled him back to his feet and kissed him, pressing firmly against his lips. Toshiro had tensed at the abrupt action but instantly melted against him, bringing his arms around him and holding him close as applause erupted around them. Yukio allowed him to pull back slightly, a gentle hand wiping away his few escaped tears and Yukio laughed, feeling utterly elated and overjoyed. “Sorry - Toshiro, you never need to apologize to me for protecting us, for protecting what you’ve built and what we have. I love this, I love being yours, but I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> far more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should never need to choose between those things. And now, you’ll never have to.” Toshiro slipped a matching ring onto his own left ring finger with a smile. “I’m tired of hiding this, I’m tired of people not knowing I have such an amazing person by my side.” He held up his own hand, the gold glinting on his pale finger and he grinned, “See? I’m a taken man, and I want everyone to know exactly who has my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio drew him into another kiss, this one far from chaste, completely uncaring about anyone else in the room as he clutched at him. He whimpered as Toshiro’s hands came up to cup his face, gently pulling away from him. “Save that for later,” he whispered, although he was smiling and Yukio knew he was already forgiven for being so forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I had to wait anymore,” he said with a playful grin and Toshiro gave him a heated look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s impolite for the host to leave a party before his guests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine but you’re calling in tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro grinned, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “I already called in through the first - for both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio found himself blushing heavily at the words and his utterly seductive tone, barely holding back a shudder and moan. He had some self control damn it, somewhere - and he was going to have to use every once of it to keep his hands from being inappropriate the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro clasped his hand again and Yukio giggled a bit, still feeling butterflies at him doing so in front of so many people, a bit of a silly feeling after </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him in front of them but he couldn’t help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro was his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was Toshiro’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>engaged.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And best of all, he didn’t need to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio brought their joined hands to his own lips, kissing the golden ring upon Toshiro’s finger as he whispered. “Thank you. I love you, so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshiro smiled back, reciprocating his gesture, “Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yukio. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio allowed him to lead him off the stage, the band starting again and showing off their rings to anyone that asked, the wide smile never leaving his face, his emerald eyes shining in joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he never let go of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if it were up to him, he would never let go of him again.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“That’s so sweet,” Rukia said quietly, watching the two slowly make their way through the crowd back to them. She watched, a bit stunned as her brother came up to the two to congratulate them, Toshiro smiling as they exchanged words and Byakuya offering a rare smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ichigo agreed. Both froze as his fingers brushed against her own, having released her arm earlier to join in the applause, neither noticing how close they were standing. “Sorry,” he said, withdrawing his hand a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up at him and Rukia decided that the soft blush on his face was one of the most pleasant sights she had seen in a long time. “Don’t be,” she said quietly, giving him a small smile as he turned widened, dark amber eyes to look into cautiously bright violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, his fingers gently entwining with her own.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>